


Клуб психологической взаимопомощи анонимных покойников

by Red_Sally



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Shiro (Voltron) Needs a Hug
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: Написано для феста "Фандомная битва 2018"





	Клуб психологической взаимопомощи анонимных покойников

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для феста "Фандомная битва 2018"

У парня было молодое лицо, седая челка и искусственная правая рука: механический протез грубой, но основательной работы начинался от середины плеча. В темноте не то убежища, не то пустого ангара, по стенам которого вились толстые жилы кабелей и то и дело пробегали голубоватые электрические вспышки, он неярко и как-то болезненно светился лиловым.  
Только что Баки чувствовал, как тело рассыпается на ходу горячим прахом, успел увидеть Стива, его отчаянные глаза, позвать...  
– Кто ты такой? – строго спросил парень.  
– Сержант Джеймс Барнс, – по слогам произнес Баки привычный ответ, чувствуя, как замерзают мысли и присыхает к небу язык. – Три, два…  
Они были не одни. В пятне яркого холодного света, в широком кресле лицом к двум иллюминаторам и спиной к Баки сидел человек. Он не повернулся на голоса, как видно, поглощенный происходящим перед глазами. Кабина пилота, понял Баки. Только самолет какой-то странный.  
– Ты живой?  
Баки опешил. Потом снова посмотрел на сидящего в кресле, и ему стало не по себе.  
– Вряд ли, – признался он. – А ты…  
– Точно нет, – хмыкнул парень. – Такаши Широгане, – он протянул руку, и Баки пожал металлическую ладонь, неожиданно осязаемую для привидения. – Можно просто Широ.  
– Можно просто Баки, – кивнул он.  
И вздрогнул, когда пилот выругался.  
– Проклятье, я думал, он…  
– Он это не я, – мрачно пояснил Широ. – Его создали галра, чтобы он занял мое место. Ты слышал о них? Ты же с Земли, верно?  
– Не слышал, – пожал плечами Баки. – Но звучит почти как «ГИДРА». Те еще сволочи.  
Широ нахмурился.  
– Это из-за них у меня вместо руки… – начали они одновременно.  
Потом Широ посмотрел на Баки.  
– Расскажи, как дела на Земле, – попросил он. – Если до вас не добрались, значит, она не завоевана?  
Баки помялся. Не хотелось расстраивать Широ еще больше.  
– На Земле неспокойно, – произнес он.

Спешить было некуда. Мало-помалу Баки вытянул из парня всю историю, и стало ясно, что его Земля – отнюдь не то место, где умер сам Баки пару часов назад. Вселенные во многом сходились: Стив сказал бы, как списки с одной картины, – но не во всем, и объяснения этому ни у Широ, ни у Баки не нашлось.  
Легенды о львах «Вольтрона» невольно вызывали в памяти вакандский культ Пантеры – но даже инопланетный психопат с фиолетовой мордой, мечтавший подчинить себе мироздание, оказался у каждого свой. «Гарнизон», где готовили универсальных пилотов и космических исследователей из желторотых мальчишек – Баки не слышал о таких школах даже в Ваканде. Кит, о котором Широ вспоминал с теплом и тоской, заставил его рассказать в ответ о Стиве. Но после вопроса о том, что случилось с ним, Широ замолчал надолго.  
Снаружи начался и кончился бой: вокруг гремело, лязгало, стреляло и взрывалось, из коммуникаторов лилась тревожная перекличка. Все стихло. Поднялся и ушел двойник-пилот, командовавший сражением. Идеальная копия Широ, он смутно казался неправильным, как отражение в кривом зеркале. Баки проводил его взглядом, посмотрел Широ в лицо.  
– Как это вышло? – спросил он.  
Широ помолчал еще немного.  
– Я попал в плен галра, когда мне было двадцать пять. Во время экспедиции мы наткнулись на их корабль. Меня обучали как гладиатора. Я дрался, побеждал. Убивал. Пытался бежать. Они сделали что-то, отчего до сих пор иногда кажется, что я вот-вот снова проснусь там. Что галра слишком много вложили в меня, чтобы это прошло бесследно; что они все еще во мне, и поэтому я мало помню. Они все забрали. Став частью «Вольтрона», получив возможность защищать мир от них, я думал, что избавлюсь от этого. А если что-то пойдет не так – моя жизнь не так уж и важна, если ценой будет победа. Но я ошибся. Теперь все снова в их власти. Клон ходит по святая святых, и они смотрят его глазами, слышат и знают все, что знает он. Иногда мне удается ненадолго перехватить контроль, тело-то мое. Но что если я не удержу его? Если скоро ему прикажут убить кого-то? Команду? Кита?   
Баки пробил озноб. История мертвеца из чужого мира слишком походила на его собственную, и он смотрел в темные злые глаза, на седой чуб надо лбом и шрам на лице, на белую искусственную ладонь, думая о том времени, когда сам, запертый у себя в голове, мог только смотреть на ужасы, творимые его руками. Может, именно поэтому он оказался здесь?  
– Ты сумеешь, – сказал он с уверенностью, которой теперь мог поделиться. – Твой Кит. Если он такой, как ты говоришь, он тебя из-под земли достанет. Только не прекращай попыток пробиться навстречу.  
Широ сверкнул глазами.  
– Ни за что.  
Потом Баки поймал на себе его любопытный взгляд.  
– А твой друг? Твой Стив. Он уже спасал тебя, спасет и сейчас.  
Баки рассмеялся. Шансов, честно сказать, не было никаких, но:  
– Клуб психологической взаимопомощи анонимных покойников, – кивнул он. – Неплохо.

*****  
Солнце село.  
Громадная железная кошка спрыгнула с неба на землю рядом с каменной статуей Пантеры и замерла, сложив за спиной светящиеся крылья. Смолкли двигатели. Из разинутой пасти сошел на сбитый песок совершенно седой человек с металлической рукой, и Баки помахал ему, неудержимо расплываясь в улыбке.  
– Это он? – спросил Стив, на ходу вглядываясь в пришельца, следом за которым уже выбирался второй: невысокий и хмурый.  
Баки кивнул. Приблизившись к гостям, он дернул к себе протянутую ладонь и обнял Широ, от души хлопнув по спине.  
– Ну, как тебе Земля, приятель? Хороша?  
Впереди ждал новый вечер историй, новые встречи и знакомства. Поймав взгляд Кита, Баки кивнул ему, узнавая в глазах такое родное упрямство.  
– Наша красивее, – улыбнулся Широ. – Но я рад, что она не одинока.


End file.
